Unexpected
by xShelliAteYourSandwichx
Summary: You know, even a particular Saiyan Prince has a soft, but spicy, side. Surprises really aren't his thing, but for her, he would go the extra mile...


**Unexpected  
><strong>

Wrote this after a dream I had... sort of. Eh, anyway, hope it is good. :)  
>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>The day was so lovely; the weather was cooler than expected, especially since it is the fall season. I decided to take my son out, we've been stuck in the house on most days, and it was about time the two us ditched the house and welcomed this wonderful day with open arms.<p>

The only thing missing was his father. We all know how busy he can be; but still, it would be nice if he could spend a little quality time with his son, or with me.

Spend some time with his _family._

Evening had settled in the sky, as I briskly walked back to our home. We had eaten pizza in town, and my boy was already fast asleep in my arms, so there was no point to make dinner anyway.

The lights of Capsule Corporation lit the street as I came upon it, walking as fast as my legs would guide me; it was a little tougher with my sleeping child stiffly pressed against my chest.

The two of us entered our home; I shifted from foot to foot out of my sneakers and made my way down the hall to my son's nursery.

I laid him down gently on the changing table and sifted through one of the drawers below for a onesie and pair of pajama pants. As I, ever so lightly, undid the buttons to his clothes, I couldn't help but smile at the angelic features of his face.

He looked so much like his father; right down to the skin tone, and who could forget the appetite? I chuckled lowly to myself and shook my head as I continued to get Trunks comfortable.

The bedroom door opened and then shut abruptly behind me, but I paid no attention to it. Just as I finished getting Trunks into his pajamas, I picked up my son, soothingly, not wanting to wake him, and moved over toward his crib. My arms slowly released themselves from around him as he settled on the sheets. Swiftly grabbing the light blanket, I drifted it over him, just in case it was to get cold tonight.

When I was done, I turned my attention toward the unspoken visitor in the room - my husband - who was now leaning against the closed door of our son's nursery. His arms crossed assertively over his chest, his lips formed in their usual frown. As I approached him, my right hand softly touched the curve of his jaw.

There was something about his eyes… I couldn't tell what the difference was, but it was there.

My voice stuttered lowly, due to the gleam of his dark orbs, their stare mesmerized me completely. "You – You missed out on today," I started. I was unsure of how to gather the words. "I hope everything is alright."

His face remained in its tough set expression, his silence was captivating, but his eyes never left mine. "Vegeta…" My hand drops from his jaw, and I was suddenly feeling like there was something he wasn't telling me.

I could be wrong, I've been wrong before; although, there was a change in the atmosphere that I could sense.

Within a blink of an eye, his attitude changed and even without the inhale of my next breath, his left arm was around my waist. Our bodies were so closely pressed together, and our faces inches from one another…

And then it hit me where we were; our two year old son's bedroom.

"Not here, Vege –"

Before I could even take a breath of air, our lips clasped together and broke apart the rest of my sentence.

This was like magic, it was so unbelievable… I loved it.

As my partner released his lips from mine, I came to my senses. My eyes took in the scenery around me; we were in our bedroom, on our bed.

My blue locks sprawled across the neatly laid pillows, my lovers face right in my view. His dark eyes washed over my blue ones, and that sexy smirk danced over his outstanding features. Our lips met again as my arms dangled around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

His soft lips moved over to crease of my neck, right near the start of my jaw line. The pinch of his white teeth on my tender skin made the tiny bit of air I had within me whisk down my throat and out into the open with a light moan.

Tonight will be a night I will never forget…

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, don't forget to send me a review! :D<br>Hope you enjoyed this, and I really hope to write another oneshot like this, soon.

_Be well!  
><em>Xoxoxo  
><strong>Shelli <strong>


End file.
